


Третий лишний

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: будни Еды.
Kudos: 3





	Третий лишний

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2011.

\- Ну чего она ходит, - звучит так, будто Анна близка к истерике. – Беду накликает!..  
Рауль решительно запирает ставни, успев бросить последний взгляд в сад.  
В темноте под персиковым деревом белеют форма и волосы этой клеймор. Воительница стоит неподвижно и – Рауль готов поклясться – даже не моргает.

Анна поет и вешает белье на веревку, натянутую между вишней и яблоней. Белые портки Рауля так и сверкают на солнце, Анна выводит песню о добром путнике, принесшем благую весть из Рабоны, и думает, что нужно бежать в кухню, посмотреть, как там фаршированная щука.  
Что-то шуршит в кустах смородины, Анна подскакивает и роняет мокрую простыню.  
Клеймор стоит в глубокой тени – лица не разглядеть.  
\- Уходи! – визжит Анна. – Уходи, тут нет йома!  
Воительница отступает и скрывается за деревьями.  
Когда Рауль возвращается из кузницы, Анна рыдает над сгоревшим обедом.  
\- Что ей надо, - она вытирает распухший нос передником. - У нас тут нет йома!..  
Между деревьев мелькает что-то белое.

\- Может, нам пожаловаться кому-то? – жалобно спрашивает Анна. Они сидят за столом, на котором в миске остывают не успевшие сгореть части щуки. Анна устало прислоняется к плечу Рауля, он целует ее в макушку.  
\- Кто нам поверит? Где это видано, чтобы клеймор изводили людей?  
Анна снова начинает плакать. Рауль рассеянно гладит ее по темным волосам, прижимает к себе и целует в висок. Анна отчаянно подается навстречу, не открывая глаз, тычется губами в его губы.  
\- Жуть берет, - шепчет она.  
Рауль думает, что успокоить жену – святой долг любого справного мужа. Стол или кровать, прикидывает он. А, ну к черту, на столе веселее!..  
Рауль одном махом сметает миску на пол, подхватывает жену и усаживает на не слишком чистый стол.  
Анна уже не плачет – только, краснея, глупо хихикает и пытается стащить с Рауля рубаху (на его взгляд, излишняя сложность). Спустил штаны – и понеслись.  
Он заваливает Анну на спину, задирает ее не по моде длинную юбку, запускает пальцы в курчавые завитки между ног. Анна раздвигает бедра шире, за шею притягивая Рауля, чтобы поцеловать. Он покладисто склоняется и слегка кусает Анну за ухо, она взвизгивает и откидывает голову, открывая шею. Шея у Анны загорелая по сравнению с виднеющейся в вырезе грудью.  
Между ног у жены уже совсем мокро, и Рауль решает, что пора, но едва он пристраивается, Анна дико, истерически визжит.  
Рауль чертыхается и смотрит туда, куда она указывает дрожащей рукой.  
Стоя в сгустившихся сумерках за окном, давешняя клеймор внимательно наблюдает за происходящим в доме.  
Ясное дело, у Рауля разом падает все на свете. Он натягивает штаны и, матерясь, идет запирать ставни, о которых забыл в пылу страсти.  
Так и лежащая с задранной юбкой Анна закрывает лицо ладонями и ревет.

\- У нас в городе нет йома, - кипятится Рауль, когда свечи уже погашены, и они с женой лежат в постели. – Староста никого не вызывал. Что она хочет выследить около нашего дома?  
Анна, устроившая голову у мужа на груди, говорит, согревая его кожу дыханием:  
\- Может, ты ей нравишься?  
Рауль хмыкает:  
\- Или ты. Знаешь, что про них болтают.  
Но Анне почему-то неймется, и она продолжает, не оценив шутки:  
\- А может, подозревает, что кто-то из нас йома?  
Рауль высвобождается и отворачивается к стенке.  
\- Тоже мне придумала, - бурчит он, накрывая голову одеялом.  
Анна кусает губы, чтобы снова не заплакать. Надо же было такое ляпнуть!.. У него ведь йома всю семью съели.  
То ли в доме не протопили, то ли это от расстройства, но постель кажется Анне ужасно холодной.  
И еще чудится, что за окном кто-то негромко смеется.

Всю следующую неделю Рауль ходит хмурый, огрызается и бранится по каждому поводу, и его черные брови выглядят еще более насупленными, чем обычно.  
Анна и хотела бы ему угодить, но эта клеймор, то появляющаяся в саду, то стучащая в окно по ночам, приводит ее в ужас – все валится из рук.  
Она снова пугает Анну, когда та поливает только посаженную в палисаднике настурцию, и заскочивший на обед Рауль с размаху швыряет в воительницу подобранный с земли камень.  
\- Пошла вон, сука! – орет он. – Тебя сюда не звали!  
\- Рауль! - Анна пытается оттащить его и получает локтем в глаз.  
Она скулит, прижимая руки к лицу, и не видит, как клеймор, легко увернувшаяся от камня, шепчет одними губами:  
\- Йома, - и показывает глазами на Анну.

Рауль тяжело, угрюмо молчит, допивая седьмую кружку пива.  
Анна, с синяком на скуле, вышивает при свете свечи, стараясь не смотреть в сторону пьяного мужа.  
Ставни заперты.  
\- Женщина, - произносит Руаль подчеркнуто внятно – слова уже даются ему с трудом. – Мы женаты год, а ты до сих пор не понесла. С чего так?  
Анна ловит ртом воздух, застигнутая врасплох. Роняет пяльца и иголку на колени.  
\- Да как ты… ты…  
\- Женщина, - шипит Рауль, брызжа слюной. – Только йома не могут понести.  
Анна начинает хлюпать носом.  
\- Если бы я была йома, зачем бы мне жить с таким дураком! – она срывается на крик.  
\- Чтобы… чтобы… не заподозрили! Откуда мне знать, что ты делаешь целыми днями!  
– Если кто тут йома, так это ты! Я в твоей кузнице не была! Может быть, и нет никакой кузни, а ты жрешь путников на дорогах, а потом, потом… потому ты и живешь на самом краю города!  
Рауль молча встает, идет к камину и берет кочергу. Ею недавно ворошили угли – еще горячая.  
\- Поговори мне, йома, - глаза у Рауля бешеные.  
Анна вскакивает и с визгом начинает кружить по комнате, пытаясь увернуться. Рауль размашисто лупит кочергой, разносит кружку на столе (пиво капает на пол) и в конечном итоге зажимает Анну в угол.  
Кочерга – по счастью, остывшая за время беготни, - упирается Анне в горло.  
\- Рауль, - хрипит Анна. – Не надо.  
Ей кажется, что черные глаза мужа стали желтыми, или, может, это такой свет?  
От Рауля ужасно воняет перегаром.  
\- Молчи, йома.  
Он роняет кочергу Анне на ногу и сжимает шею жены обеими руками.  
Анна сипит и пытается отбиваться, но безуспешно.

Когда Номер Десять, выбив дверь, входит в дом, смуглый мужчина обнимает труп своей женщины, молча приглаживая кудряшки у нее на висках.  
\- Тебе потребовалось две недели, - говорит идущий за воительницей Черный Человек. – Но это люди, у них нет ауры йома. Ими труднее управлять.  
Номер Десять кивает:  
\- С клеймор должно пойти быстрее, господин. Тут пришлось не только внушать, но и пугать.  
Хозяин дома смотрит во все глаза, пытаясь понять, о чем речь.  
\- Давай, заканчивай здесь, - морщится Черный. – Возвращаемся в Организацию.  
Номер Десять первого женского поколения чувствует отголосок его мысли: «Тебе теперь вообще не стоит покидать ее стены», - но не видит причин сопротивляться, по крайней мере, сейчас.  
Она достает меч и надвигается на так и не вставшего с пола мужчину.


End file.
